


Your Eyes Have Stolen My Heart

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [4]
Category: (mention of) Marianas Trench, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (fuck), (okay there's a smidgen of plot), (um), (when isn't he), Bottom! Calum, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Fluff and Smut, JUST READ THIS AND LEAVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACKS, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Calum Hood, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Top! Ashton, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: February, 2015“Don’t you think Calum will miss your dick?” Luke laughs when they land at the YVR airport.“Fuck off,” Ashton retorts.“Mikey isn’t here,” Luke faux-huffs. “Should’ve brought the custom-made dil—”“I got places to be, Lukas, have fun writing with not-Chad Kruger!”“Fuck off! He’s a great lyricist!”Or,READ. tysm





	Your Eyes Have Stolen My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's TJ, BITCHES. I'M BACK.

**_ February, 2015 _ **

 

 

“Don’t you think Calum will miss your dick?” Luke laughs when they land at the YVR airport.

“Fuck off,” Ashton retorts.

“Mikey isn’t here,” Luke faux-huffs. “Should’ve brought the custom-made dil—”

“I got places to be, Lukas, have fun writing with not-Chad Kruger!”

“Fuck off! He’s a great lyricist!”

 

Ashton hails a taxi to ‘the busiest street in Vancouver’. The driver doesn’t bother hiding their snicker when they drop him off and he wants to ask them if they started the fare way before.

“Where the… Broadway?” Ashton squints at the nearest road sign. “… okay…”

 

Half-hour of aimless wandering later, Ashton comes back to where he started. He tagged along with Luke ‘cause, well, he wants to propose to Calum. He knew for sure Calum, his boyfriend since Michael creepily messaged him on Facebook, (he later found out Luke had been sucking the bastard off as he had been typing the message) pretty much a love at first sight. Calum, who figured out Ashton was hiding something when he wanted to give him the promise ring two years prior.

(The ring was cheap, in retrospect, and it wasn’t a _proper_ vow of eternal love. His exact words were, “with this I promise you my heart, the very thing that beats solely for you, will stay that way. You hold my heart forevermore, Calum Thomas Hood.” He just wanted to let Cal know that his love for his boyfriend wouldn’t, and didn’t, change from fame.)

“‘Spence’,” he reads. “Engagement rings? Might as well…”

Ashton wonders if he should have a body guard with him belatedly. He mutters a “fuck it” as he walks through the door.

“Holy—”

“Welcome to Spence Diamonds! How may I help you?” an employee chirps. He guesses they will help him for this… duration.

“Um…” Ashton replies brilliantly.

“First time buying a ring?” the employee giggles.

“Technically second. I just got him a Celtic knot… that’s Scottish, I think…” Ashton cringes at how awkwardly awkward he sounds.

“How long have you been with him?” they ask.

“You aren’t… surprised I’m with a boy?”

“It’s Canada, we got lots of freedom here. I married the girl of my dreams myself,” the employee giggles again. _Taylor_ , Ashton notes.

“So… um…” Ashton tries to look at the rings.

“Band thickness? Thinking about a specific diamond cut? White gold, maybe rose gold?” Taylor asks.

“I just gotta be able to try it. Um, we have the same ring size…” Ashton can feel his cheeks are flame. He looks at the engagement ring arrays.

He finds a band that is a Celtic knot made of yellow, white, and rose gold bands. It’s encrusted with tiny diamonds around the knotted area.

“That one?”

===

Luke seems to be bathed in golden rays of sunshine when he gets back from writing with Josh Ramsay. There’s a dark mark on his neck, which Ashton isn’t too concerned about. Michael is okay with Luke’s obsession with the lanky Canadian. They agreed on a three-way relationship.

“How was the song-writing sesh?” Ashton sips his soft drink as he waits for Luke to realise he was being talked to.

“Oh my God, Ash, Josh is so fucking amazing! Did you know that—”

“He can sing super high, yes, Luke, I know this,” Ashton rolls his eyes.

 

Ashton leaves Luke alone in their shared suite so his bandmate can Skype Michael without much of a prying eye. He isn’t too sure what he’s going to do. The engagement ring looks _very_ Scottish, (he has seen Calum’s filamore before, it’s really a regal thing) and he loves it so much.

“How do I pop the question though…” Ashton talks to himself, quite uncertain. “Do I just… ask? ‘do you wanna be my lawfully wedded husband?’”

===

Ashton can’t sleep a wink on the flight and a cab ride back to his house he shares with his boyfriend. He tries to rehearse but this is harder than performing in front of thousands of people. He almost _eeps_ when he sees his boyfriend opening the door for him.

“Hi, daddy!”

Ashton calms his boner—he fails—when he sees his boyfriend in a lacy bralette-garter-assless thongs lingerie set. He’s as helpless as a newborn pup when Calum kisses him hard, grinding his luscious ass against his treacherous cock. Moaning, he leads the younger boy to their bedroom.

 

“Missed you so fuckin’ much,” Calum whines when Ashton braces his right forearm against the younger’s neck, his promise ring (a plain black titanium band that has Calum’s Scot insignia on) grazing his cheek. “Have I ever told you that you look so fucking hot when you choke me?”

“Every time I rough you up, baby girl,” Ashton replies with a smirk, applying more pressure; Calum whimpers, tears welling up. “God, you look so delectable right now… under my mercy and all.”

“Daddy’s good princess,” Calum inputs, wiggling his ass. “Haven’t touched myself whilst you were gone…”

“Oh, is that so?” Ashton grazes his fingertips against his princess’ now-uncovered hole and feels it fluttering. “You think you deserve a reward?”

“Please, daddy?” Calum pouts, and Ashton’s only human. He lubes his fingers up and slides two in at once, garnering a choked whine from the younger boy. Chucking, he crooks them in favour of massaging the bassist’s prostate.

“Oh God, please!” Calum whines, canting his hips back. “Wanna, please, daddy?”

“You’re such a polite little girl,” Ashton praises his boyfriend, kissing his leaking slit. “Go ahead, baby, make me proud by how loud you can be.”

Calum comes with a strangled moaned version of ‘daddy!’, and before he can catch his breath, he rids himself of his clothes and enters his personal heaven. He delights in the way Calum’s body becomes taut, like he’s continuously reaching his high from how turned on he is.

“Aw, you really did miss my cock, baby girl,” Ashton thumbs at the mess Calum made on his bronze tummy and feeds the translucent liquid to his boyfriend. “Such a cockslut for me.”

“Only you,” Calum admits.

Next time Calum reaches his high, so does Ashton, being reminded that he is the luckiest person on Earth to have Calum as his boyfriend.

 

“That was super kinky,” Calum giggles as Ashton carries him to their bathroom with shared giggles. “Can’t believe the last time I came twice in _that_ short amount of time.”

“I’m tempted to break the record in the tub,” Ashton semi-jokes, gently setting Calum down into the pre-drawn bath. The younger boy giggles when his ass touches the foams and bubbles, making grabby hands.

“My baby,” Ashton chuckles, lowering himself into the tub and cuddling his boyfriend close to him.

_I’m gonna ask him to be my husband after the bath._

**_October 23 rd, 2015_ **

Ashton curses his luck.

He keeps missing out on the opportunity to propose to his boyfriend. Luke has been giving him dirty looks for not proposing, and Michael keeps putting him and Calum in the same room more than necessary.

“You gotta do this today,” Michael lectures him.

“Just because you and Luke got married—”

“Okay, we were piss drunk and barely adults but we knew it was what we wanted,” Michael cuts him off. “Cal is my best friend, Ash, I want him to be the happiest he can be.”

“I keep missing my chance, Michael,” Ashton groans. “I dunno how to propose.”

“How did you give him the promise ring?”

“I just said what felt right.”

“Then say what you feel right for your fucking soon-to-be fiancé, you nuthead.”

 

**_Fast-forward to Calum’s 22 nd birthday_ **

Ashton rented a fucking classic car for his boyfriend’s 22nd birthday. It’s just him, Calum, Luke, and Michael in this four-seater. He gets _a Look_ from Michael, signalling this Is The Moment, but he feels… rushed.

“Michael and I are going for a moonlit walk, do _not_ follow,” Luke informs before dragging Michael practically by his dick.

“They do love us,” Calum reminds him with an adorable giggle. “So… you said you have more gifts for me?”

“Well…” Ashton gulps, the ring feeling heavy in his chest pocket. “I—”

Calum cuts him off, kissing him deeply.

“I know,” he starts, their lips brushing. “It’s a yes.”

“Who…? What?”

“Daddy,” Calum gives him _a Look_. “You can’t really hide stuff from me.”

“Dammit.”

“Been meaning to ask you before you would have the balls to.”

_What?_

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin,” Calum pecks him on the lips. “It’s my greatest honour and my utmost pleasure to be your husband. When you gave me a promise, I knew you were the one for me. Until we have the proper time to, would you take my hand and become my fiancé?”

Ashton _knows_ for-fucking-sure it’s the fucking tears when Calum pulls out a ring out of his black leather jacket he _just_ gave him as his birthday gift. The engagement ring is beautiful, encrusted with garnets and rubies around the rim. The same insignia that rests already on Ashton’s ring finger is there, shining with its platinum perfection.

“Cally,” Ashton gulps, taking the ring he got for his _fiancé_ so long ago out of his jacket’s pocket. “Fuck, I just—”

“I love you,” Calum interjects. “That’s all that matters.”

They exchange their rings and renew their vows of eternal only for each other.

 

**_Ashton’s 24 th birthday_ **

“You assholes,” Michael seethes as he dries his now-crimson hair. “Have I called you that already?”

“Babe,” Luke tries to sound soft but he’s giggling too much at the sight of his favourite colour on his husband. “C’mon, our best mates are getting married today!”

“Oh my God!” Ashton freaks out on the cue. “Calum said—”

“Fuck off,” Michael is grinning despite his words. “I’m his best man, I know what he said in _explicit details_ what he wants from you.”

“My dick down—”

“PLACES!” Luke screeches, and Ashton can see that wedding planning has taken a toll on the curly blondie.

 

 _This is start of our forevermore_.

 

"Your eyes have stolen my heart, Calum Thomas Irwin," Ashton murmurs against his husband's lips as they kiss as husbands, breathing in the nature of New Zealand.


End file.
